tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wikia Users and the Big Bang
The hit reality show is back in Russia. Now, sixteen new Wikia Users will be competiting in three teams to win the ultimate prize, one million dollars. With your old host Klozvag and one ultimate dream, these sixteen contestants will go from sanity to chaos. Halfway in the season, the merge will happen. Who will win? Who will lose. You have to stay tuned to Wikia Users and the Big Bang. (Hosted by Fanny) Signups are open. Contestants #Jacob, the smart one-Spacebuddies123 #"Tyrant" - The Self-Explanatory (XD) - KKJ #Tyker, The Party Guy-Vick0971 #Destiny- The Quiet Stratigest. #Alejandro-The Arch Villan-Drama786 #Dustin-Mean when you get on his nerves- TDAFan99 #"Somebody" - The Guy Who Has Parents That Are Sooooooo Not Creative, So They Did Not Have A Name For Him, So They Called Him "Somebody" (XD) - MTDM Team Victory #Gohan, the Fighting American - Sonictksb #Lexi, the Bossy Girl - GreenMagic01 #Brittany, the Normal Chick - Tcf09 #Fred, the Crazy Kid - Ben109 #Lubert, the Rock - Reddude #Nicholas, the Nerd - Tdafan123 Team Awesome #Helvetica, the Soft Antagonist - Webly #Sorrel, the Crazy Girl - Sorreltail18 #Maya, the Latin Surfer - Fanny #Jarred, the Serious Twin - Jarred888 Episode One Klozvag: Welcome back....to Russia! Ship: *lands and sixteen contestants walk out* Maya: Hey! *is holding surfboard* Lubert:*is still cuz he's a rock* Jarred: Russia isn't this that place with atomic bombs and big war ships. (conf) Ha my compettion is weak and simple. Gohan: *Teleports to Russia* Hi guys, I'm Gohan, I can't wait to fight! Tyker: yeah!!! lets party!!!! Jarred: How about no! Jacob: Did you know 2+2=5. Cause if you add a blah blah blah. Jarred: Hate to burst your own little world, bt two plus two equals four not five. Maya: Hey Helvetica! Helvetica: Hi Maya! Say do you want to start an alliance? It's a good time! Jacob: Oh yea, your right Jarred. Wnna have an alliance? Jarred: No! *pulls him in the confessional* (conf) Yes., but I'm the leader I have a way with people. Maya: Sure! Helvetica: (CONF) I can't believe I already have an alliance but it will definitely pay off in the long run Jacob: HEY EVERYBODY!!!! JARRED IS IN AN ALLIANCE WITH ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jarred: No I'm not (conf) The big mouth ended my term with him maybe later this season. Now who can I get to help me that tyker fellow seems like a depreate ally. Jared: *pulls Tyker into the confessional.* (conf with Tyker) Don't tell anyone but you and me would be a great team join me and we can go further in this compotition! I can get more to join but not at this moment later one we'll need more help. Jacob: Yes you were, you lied to me, I'm soooooooooo not in an alliance with you anymore! Lubert:*Maya trips over him* Jacob: HEY LUBERT!!!! WANNA HAVE AN ALLIANCE!!! Lubert:*sits there* Jarred: Hope that works out for you. (conf) Idiot! Jacob: I THINK LUBERTS DEAD!!!!! HE CAN'T TALK!!!!!! *dials 911* Random guy: hes not dead thats a rock idiot. Tyker: no Jarred i dont want to be in a alliance with you Jacob: STUPID ROCK!!! *throws Lubert in the lake* Alejandro(CONF):I'm gonna get those people who voted my brother off!I might not.I might will.You'll NEVER know the truth. Jacob: I THINK I KILLED LEWBERT!!!! *dives in and saves him* Destiny: Hey...*starts messing with hands nervously.* Jacob: HELLO!!!!!!! (CONF.) I CAN'T BELIEVE I MADE IT ON THE SEASON!!!!!!! THIS ROCKS!!!! Destiny:*flinches at his HELLO!!!!!!!* Nice to m-meet you. Jacob: YOU, TOO!!!!!! *shakes hand* WANNA HAVE AN ALLIANCE?!?!?!?!?!? AND DON'T FORM ONE WITH JARRED. HE'S A TRAITOR!!! Jarred: For one It's not called being a traitor when the person your with causes you to loose a filling every five seconds seriously could you be anymore loud and I thought you were smart as if! (conf) Idiot! Call me a traitor even if I am *smirks* That low life idiots probally can't even spell his name! Jacob: You really think that of me? *starts crying* Jared: Yes now go whine to your rock! *smirks (conf) I just told it how it is. Jacob: *runs to Lubert* He said I'm stupid! (CONF.) I need to see a doctor. I think something is wrong with me brain. Jared:(conf) *rolls ong floor laughing and feet sticking up in the air* HE TALKED TO A ROCK PRECIOUS! Gohan: (CONF) Man, everyone seems very nice, but quite boring. Gohan: *Is Shooting down planes* I hate Russians, expect Olaf. So i'm just gonna shoot down planes till the game starts. Jared:*rolleyes* (conf) Can't wait for a warhead to crush him. Gohan: *Warhead crushes him but he kicks it to Jared* I heard what you said in the Confessonal, and you're going down Jarred: Yeah yeah Yeah I'm not even in there XD. Jacob: *at doctors* HEY TIM!!!! (XD) I GOT SOMETHING WRONG WITH MY BRAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tim: Whatever. LEAVE!!! Jacob: *runs to Lubert* Your still my friend, right? Jacob: This is all Jarred's fault! HE IS A TRAITOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Copper: Someones emotional. Tyker: Jacob and Gohan do you want to be in a alliance Jacob: Can Lubert be in it? He is my best friend. And YES I'M EMOTIONAL! Tyker: yes Jacob: Come on Lubert! *grabs Lubert* THIS ALLIANCE ROCKS!!!!!!!! LITTERALLY!!!!! *looks at Lubert* Sorrel: *comes out of a bright yellow circle in the air* helloooooooo Copper: OMG you gave me a heart attack. Gohan: *To Tyker* I'm in if you let me eat this cookie Tyker: ok (conf) 4 people in the alliance good Helvetica: Nicolas, Sorrel, Lexi do you want an alliance with me and Maya? (CONF) Sure I know the teams haven't been picked yet but early relationships with non-teammates is some major points! Nicholas: Sure! (CONF) *snort* Helvetica: Great, Lexi, and Sorrel? Brittany: Um... hello *goes and sits in random chair* Fred: BRITTANY *hugs tightly* Brittany: FRED!... can you let go a little... I can't breathe Jacob: HEY LUBERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WANNA GO SWIMMING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fred: Sorry lUBERT: *IS STILL* Sorrel:/// hmm alliance (conf.)Sorrel: when someone says alliance its another meaning, lets use these memberse Sorrel: sure :) Brittany: It's ok *hugs him again... lightly* Fred: *kisses brittany on the forhead* Maya: When's the challenge? Challenge One Klozvag: Welcome to your first challenge! It is.......a race through the town of Hasche, Russia. You must start here and end up where I am at the finish line which is about eight miles away from here. I know you all can't run that fast in one move. Your rewards will be here when you arrive to me. Go!!!!!!!!! Maya: What about the teams? Klozvag: The teams will be announced when your arrive. Maya: *starts running* Destiny: *Starts running.* Lexi: *starts running rapidly* Helvetica: *starts running fast* Fred:*grabs brittany's hand and starts running* Lets Go. Jacob: *grabs Lubert and starts running* I RUN FAST!!!!!!!!!!!! *catches up with everyone else* Maya: *is slowing down, but is still running* Lexi: *still running rapidly, is ahead of everyone* Helvetica: *meets up with Lexi* Gohan: *Starts running at the speed of light* Weeeeee, this is fun! Nicholas:*is already tired* Oh man... Holy Darth Vader is Luke's father I'm tired.(XD) Fred: *jumps over Lexi with brittany* HA HA *jumpos over ditch with brittany* Klozvag: Gohan, you are the first member of Team Victory. Please stand under the flag that has a trophy on it. Fred:*can see flag* Brittany theres the flag * runs anf trips and slides onto the finish line.* Lexi: *finishes* Third, not bad! Klozvag: Fred, Brittant, and Lexi. All on Team Victory. Four members. Two to go. Lexi: C'mon Helvetica! Nicholas:*crawling, isn't even halfway there* Maya: *to Helvetica* I'm not going to be fast enough to be on the same team with you so just go at my pace. Lubert: *is kicked by someone and starts rolling down the hill* (xD itll be sad if a rock wins) Lexi: *chants for Helvetica and Maya* Lubert: *rolls over finish line* (xD) Nicholas:*wind blows him to the finish line* Yay! I w- so...tired... Klozvag: Lubert and Nicholas are on Team Victory. Team Victory is all filled up! Lubert:*rolls onto a rocket shoe and is blast forward* (whjat the heck is a rocket shoe doing here? xD) Lexi: *is one inch away from finish line* I didn't finish yet! Klozvag: Too bad. *pulls her over* You are officially on this team. Nicholas:*catches Lubert* Cool! You're gonna be my new best friend. Now, I have to tell you everything about me. Like that I have exactly three moles on my back, and that I sleep with a Captin Kirk action figure to this day! (XD) Sorrie: oh no *starts running fast* Lubert: *does nothing in Nicholas's hand* Lexi: (CONF) One other girl? Daw.......... Nicholas: Also, I have a GPS tracking device in the actor who played Darth Vader! He's my hero! Lexi: *transforms Lubert into a giant rock* Sorrie: *runs faster* theres must be away ahha, no thats cheating... Lubert:*nicholas drops him back onto his rocket shoe and he blasts away* Nicholas: See ya later, buddy! *snort* Destiny:*Keeps on running.* (Conf: Why is there a rock on this stupid show?) Sorrie: *almost near the finish lines and sprints then sees the rock zooming by* (conf. What the...?) Klozvag: It looks like Sorrie will be the first person on Team Awesome! Lubert:*zooms past finish line* xDDD) Destiny: *Is half way there.* Maya and Helvetica: *run past the finish line* Klozvag: Sorrel, Maya, and Helvetica are on Team Awesome! Sorrie: funnnnnnn Gohan: (CONF) I will not lose, I killed this guy called Cell who was superstrong so I've got an advantage in fighting and speed. Destiny: *3/4's there.* Jarred: *passes* Yes! Tyrant: *passes finish line on-screen* Damn! Destiny: *passes finish line.*